Happy Birthday
by IsmiHana
Summary: Ia tak begitu populer, jadi ulang tahun pun sepi hadiah. Tapi kenapa kotak-kotak kado bertumpuk di lokernya? Fic yang telat publish. Summary hiperbol. Possibly OOC n bahasa gaje.


Ini bukan hari yang begitu istimewa. Ini hanya hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia tidak begitu popular di kalangan para murid. Jadi…

… kenapa ada banyak hadiah bertumpuk di lokernya?!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! Possibly OOC n bahasa gaje**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ini sih diskriminasi!" jerit cewek berambut coklat itu.

Siangnya, ia mengobrol dengan seorang teman tentang kejadian di loker sepatu. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya angkat bahu, sambil menyeruput lemon tea dengan tenang, "Mungkin, tanpa Riko sadari, ada banyak yang memperhatikanmu." senyumnya.

"Tapi Teppei," Aida Riko mengatur napas, "Menaruh begitu banyak kado di loker hingga aku tidak bisa memasukkan sepatu dan ditilang guru, itu diskriminasi namanya!"

"Hei, hei, jangan berlebihan." ujar pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Kenapa tidak masukkan hadiah-hadiah itu ke dalam tasmu?"

Kiyoshi Teppei langsung menerima tatapan maut dari Aida. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Tas tidak cukup besar untuk menampung semua hadiah itu."

"Ya. Hadiah-hadiah itu dibuang saja." desis Riko, mulai tenang. Kiyoshi tampak merasa terganggu, "Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kenapa klub basket tidak dipersingkat saja? Aku mau melihat isi seluruh kado itu."

Aida melotot, "Ohho, kau mau bolos rupanya!" seru si gadis.

"T, tidak begitu! Maksudku, daripada dibuang atau kerepotan membawanya sampai ke rumah, buka saja di sini." sahut Kiyoshi buru-buru. Aida melipat tangan, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan minta libur ya. Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku punya latihan khusus untuk kalian!"

* * *

Aida masih bengong menatap hadiah-hadiah di loker sepatunya. Ada sekitar sepuluh hadiah di situ. Mungkin kalah dari kuantitas hadiah untuk Kise Ryouta ataupun Akashi Seijuurou yang begitu populer, tapi jumlah segitu sudah cukup banyak bagi Aida.

"Err, kantoku? Jadi, ini mo dipindahin ke mana?"

"… Ke ruang loker klub."

* * *

"Ini sesuai gak sih dengan yang direncanain?"

"Kayaknya, enggak…"

Hyuuga dan Izuki tengah berbisik-bisik di pojok. Jangan tanya pojok apa. Mencurigakan.

"Masalahnya, aku lupa kalau ada razia loker sepatu. Riko jadi yang disalahin."

"Terus bagaimana?" Koganei malah ikutan nimbrung. Hyuuga terdiam sejenak, "Semoga Riko nggak membuang semua hadiah itu di depan kita."

* * *

Latihan hari itu begitu melelahkan, tapi Aida mempersingkat waktunya karena harus berurusan dengan bingkisan-bingkisan di ruang klub. Dan terima kasih kepada Kiyoshi yang berhasil melakukan tawar menawar dengan si gadis sehingga mereka terbebas dari latihan spesial a la Aida. (Jangan lupa, Kiyoshi memakai alasan, "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu,", "Nanti kau capek…" dan sebagainya)

Cowok-cowok anggota klub basket segera mengintip ruang loker klub tempat Aida membuka hadiah (atau justru membuangnya).

**SREEK! REEK!** Terdengar bungkus kado dibuka, membuat semua cowok memasang telinga.

"Oh, itu hadiahku," gumam Kuroko Tetsuya.

Di dalamnya, ada sebuah buku klasik Jepang dan kartu ucapan tanpa pengirim. Benar-benar khas Kuroko.

"Apa ini…" Aida menaruh buku tersebut di atas meja dan membuka hadiah kedua.

"Punyaku," gumam Kagami sekecil mungkin dengan muka HHC aka Harap-Harap Cemas.

Ada sebuah kue tart di situ dengan tulisan '_Happy Birthday Kantoku_' dihiasi krim-krim lembut dan taburan bunga gula. Sontak, semua cowok yang mengintip ileran. Tapi Aida tak memberi respon apapun, justru langsung membuka hadiah ketiga.

Buku lelucon? Aida bisa menebak ini dari siapa, membuat Izuki menahan napas. Namun gadis itu meneruskan acara pembukaan hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Ada kaus kaki hangat dari Koganei… (ia selalu memberi hal konyol!), kotak musik dari Mitobe ("Sungguh romantis kau, Mitobe!"), scarf dari Furihata, bola basket dari Tsuchida ("Kau gak ada ide beli hadiah, ya?!"), ikat rambut dari Fukuda ("Rambut Riko tuh pendek, tahu!"), buku tulis dari Kawahara dan hadiah terakhir dari Kiyoshi. Isinya sepasang jepit rambut, jam tangan, dan sepatu yang mereka ketahui, selama ini Aida inginkan. Gadis itu menjerit kecil melihat sepatu yang begitu diidamkannya lalu memeluk kotak tersebut.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…"

"Kau sangat beruntung ya."

"Kalau aku punya uang, aku juga akan beli sepatu itu!"

"…"

Kini tidak ada lagi hadiah yang tersisa. Aida bersiul-siul membereskan semua hadiahnya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam tas ("Ternyata muat!" kata Kiyoshi). Pengecualian untuk kue dari Kagami yang langsung dilahap si gadis seorang diri.

**SIIIIINNNGGG. **Cowok-cowok di luar hening.

"Yappari, Riko sadis seperti biasa."

"Kantoku, lain kali aku tidak akan membuatkanmu kue!"

"Huweee… gula-gula itu… aku mau…"

"Kue ulang tahun memang untuk yang ulang tahun! Kitakore!"

"Apanya?!"

Dan cowok-cowok gaje itu ribut-ribut sendiri di luar.

* * *

"Minna, arigato ne…"

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Eh, Hyuuga. Hadiah darimu mana?"

"Eh, etto… itu…"

Aida membongkar isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku-buku dan hadiah yang diterimanya hari itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kotak merah menggelinding turun, keluar dari tasnya.

"Eh?" gadis itu memperhatikan kotak tersebut sambil mengerutkan kening. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membukanya.

Sebuah cincin seukuran jari manis Aida terbaring di dalamnya.

"Riko… otanjoubi omedetto. Terima kasih sudah membimbing kami selama ini…"

* * *

**-BENERAN OWARI-**

* * *

**Ai tahu ultah Riko udh lewat dan ini telat banget! Tapi yah, dapat idenya sekarang sih T_T Otanjoubi omedetto, Riko! *udah lewat dibilangin***

**Maaf kalo ada yang gaje dan kurang matching. Ehm, makasih udah baca, ya!**


End file.
